Path of the Dark Jedi Jaden Korr
by Serdancos
Summary: Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy on Yavin IV had been attracting an ever growing number of promising students. Among them, 18 year old Jaden Korr, a young lady that managed to built a lightsaber without outside help. She had big dreams, of learning the ways of the galaxy, of the Force, helping people and protecting them by becoming a jedi. Just one miscalculation: Rosh Penin...
1. Chapter 1

Path of the Dark Jedi Jaden

Chapter 1: Betrayal!

Author's note:

This is a story about female Jaden Korr, a very talented young lady with bob shaped red hair, stunning azure eyes, with a gentle smile and a determined character. She is dressed in a brown and yellow thermo jacket and pants, with knee high, small heeled boots.

Arriving at the Academy, she strode to prove herself to be the best. How could she not? She built a retaliator lightsaber with an ocean blue color; plus, it seemed that the powers of the Force were open to her like the pages of a book. It took her only a few months to develop her barely balanced abilities: Force lightning, Force grip on one side, Force healing, protect and absorb on the other side. She was destined to become one of the best Jedi Masters to have ever lived. But, as always, there was one miscalculation: the appearence of a certain Rosh Penin in her life.

Taspir III...

" Rosh!" Jaden exclaimed as she Force jumped onto the hangar's level. The road through Taspir III and the countless clones and cultists was hard, tiring, but she reached her destination. Out of reflex, more than anything, she extinguished her deep purple lightsaber.

" Jaden!" he answered visibly suprised and ran to meet her. He didn't expect to be Force pushed into the crate behind him. His head still spinning around from the impact, he muttered a " what's happened to you?"

Jaden Korr, the prodigal Jedi Knight, wondergirl of the Academy on Yavin IV, despite her fragile age of only 19 yrs, fumed. Her red hair was messed up, she was full of cuts and bruises, plus her clothes were about to fall into pieces. Her body hurt in so many places, but she never complained; she was a warrior.

Yet there HE lay, unscathed, not chained to a pole or anything, or at least locked up in a cell. No, he was perfectly fine, if not a bit scared, but that was all. No trace of ill will on Alora or Tavion's side.

Her stunning azure eyes flared with anger, their color about to switch to the terrifying sith yellow. Also, the aura around her would turn just about anybody around, sending the running for their lives.

Rosh tried to get up, but it was difficult. His body was freezing, the joy of being reunited with his dear...friend( or girlfriend?) turned to pure horror. She heard his call for help, she came to him, but... it was as if it wasn't her. Where was that gentle, reassuring smile? Where was that energizing, always hopeful look in her eyes? Her whole demeanor changed for the worst. He then heard her now filled with venom words:

" You don't look that much of a captive, Rosh!" she said igniting her purple lightsaber again and pacing towards him. " Did YOU dream this up, or was it Tavion's idea?"

He struggled to get his words out, in fear of causing more damage, but he had to try to calm her. Shutting up and surrendering to her seemed... deadly, at least now.

"W-w-wai-t-t! I was wrong, please! Take me back to the Academy! I...I... need help!" he pleaded.

His words only angered Jaden further. She thought he couldn't be more of a hypocrite, yet there he was, pleading, begging her to help him. HER, after all he'd done?! The nerve!

" Why Rosh, my dear, I know that much already!" she answered darkily. After what you did to me on Vjun, I wouldn't put it past you to hurt me again, you worthless... –she couldn't say the word aloud; it hurt." She then pushed away all the crates in front of her, then ran to him and smashed him against a wall. " You need help? I tried to help you, I tried to reason with you, for the sake of our friendship, (if not for more..., she thought), but you chose the easy, coward way out by joining that wretched bitch Tavion!" she continued and began to punch him again... and again... and again; a rain of hard hits landed on every inch of Prnin's body.

Rosh himself felt immense pain engulfing him like a wave of lava. Most of it was physical, in terms of punches and now kicks, but there was another part, made of rage, of anger, of disappointment...regret...and Jaden felt hurt, not just hurt, but heartbroken! he betrayed her trust, her friendship and he dared think of it... her love for him.

( **FLASHBACK)**

His memories brought him to that day they've first met, back on the ship that was taking them to the Academy to start walking the path to becoming jedi. He tried to befriend just about everyone, but most retorted to small chatter when he was around; nobody liked his hyperactive behaviour. Time and time again, he tried to make friends, but was turned away, ignored or awkwardly accepted, if only for a short time. If that was how his time at the Academy was going to be, than he might have thought twice about singing up. Just then, he noticed a beautiful red haired girl sitting in a corner in the front row of the ship. She was dressed in a casual thermo jacked and pants, had knee high boots and only a backpack's worth of baggage. Taking his chance, he approached her casually, taking a seat next to her.

" Aren't you excited? We're going to become jedi, learning the ways of the Force, saving the galaxy, building a lightsaber..." his eyes trailed down to the spot between the seat. He couldn't believe it. " Wow, you already have one, so you'll be a step ahead of me, ahead of everyone!" he said, but then his face fell for a moment. " I'm gonna use one of those stupid, cheap training sabers..."

It was she that interrupted him.

" I wouldn't worry too much about that! You'll see you'll have a great time ahead of you and maybe it will be fun, who knows!?" she added with a smile.

Her first words to him were angelic. Soft, comforting, it did wonders to his spirit. Now he felt tense, afraid of making himself look like a fool. She just smiled at his attempt to look cool and carefree; at his eagerness to prove himself.

" I agree with you completly, but I can't help it! I want to make a good impression! Plus, everybody here seems to hate me or not mind me!" he added with a sad face and turned away from her. He felt bad for being ignored. Maybe it had to do with him growing up in a senator's family, being the youngest son and always receiving what he wanted, always being respected and listened to, because of his parents's status; take that apart, and he would be lost. This is why he wanted to join the Jedi Academy, to pursue his dream of living in a compassionate place. He wanted to prove that he wasn't just a spoiled brat, but a good person that will do anything to protect life when the time came. What a sorry joke he was.

Again, the girl shook him from his saddening thoughts by putting a hand on his right shoulder.

" I don't hate you! In fact, you seem...cute, with all your efforts of trying to look like a macho type!" she spoke softly, reassuringly, looking at him with those stunning azure blue eyes. The sparks he felt in his body lifted his mood.

" Thank you! You're the best...

" Jaden... Jaden Korr!" she anwered to his silent question.

" Rosh Penin, glad to meet you, lady Korr!" he presented himself and kissed her hand teasingly, instead of shaking it. She actually let out a laugh at his attempt to tease her.

 **(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

" _She's so cute when she's laughing!"_ he looked back and smiled fondly at the memory. The hand that was grabbing him by the collar tightened its grip.

" Isn't it painful enough for you? Is it amusing you, you masochistic fool? What are you smiling at?" she shouted.

That pulled him out of his thoughts, but couldn't make him forget that memory, no matter how much pain he felt right now.

"... at the first day we've met! You were the only one to believe in me, to push me forward! It was you that put my reassuring smile back on my face! I was caught up in the beauty of the girl that lended me a hand and cute, gentle smile!"

 **(Again, a** **FLASHBACK** **)**

Jaden stopped her punch in mid air. Her hand trembled and she looked at herself. It was painful indeed. She remembered that day clearly. It was she who saw through his carefree guy disguise. He was so similar, yet so different from her. Jaden too felt socially awkaward, but that was because she was the best of the best whereever she went. People would think her a snob, a geek, a human girl that cared only for improving herself, showing off and the like. She wasn't like that. Sure, she was powerful and tried to make the best use out of it by helping others. Those "others" somehow ended up misjudging her intentions. So, people started avoiding her... and she began avoiding them as well. Even when she got onboard this ship, she sought a secluded place, where she could be alone with her thoughts. It was towards the end of the journey that this rejected teenager came to talk to her, obviously curious about the "hermit" of the ship. At first, she didn't want to speak with him, but after he opened his mouth and his true emotiones ( timidity, fear of looking like a fool, hope of making a friend...) started showing themselves, she found the friend she was looking for.

A friend...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Bittersweet memories_

A friend...

A friend would not have done what he done, not after all she did for him, after all that wonderful time together.

She was particularly fond of the first memories of their time at the Academy. The ship got hit by some unknown force and crashlanded somewhere close to the Massassi Temple on Yavin IV. The lush green jungle was almost impossible to cross, with all the waterfalls, the neverending sea of trees, the fast moving rivers... Beautiful, she thought as she got out of the damaged shuttle.

" Hey Jaden, can you help? I'm stuck!" she heard him call from a nearby cliff.

" Hold on Rosh, I'm on my way!" she answered and ran around the rock to see if there was a way to get to him.

" Maybe you can use your lightsaber to cut that tree down and make a bridge?" Rosh suggested; not bad, she thought, as she did what he instructed and he came down to join her. She did not expect him to hug her.

" Get a girlfriend!" she put him off teasingly, but with a smile creeping on her serene face.

He winked at her and gave her a smile of his own, as short and mysterious as the words that followed it: " Maybe I will... let's go!"

The two of them made their way through the dense forrests, Jaden using her saber to cut down trees to get them out of their way or turn them into bridges. At the same time, Rosh Penin kept watch, shooting anything hostile that crept upon them, like howlers, for example. He was a pretty good shot with a DL-44 blaster, considering what little he had told her about his past as a senator's spoiled son.

After taking out three more howlers and jumping over a ravine, they reached a clearing. Rosh ducked behind a rock to the left, gesturing for Jaden to do the same.

" Shh! Careful, there are stormtroopers in the clearing... two of them, by the looks of it... maybe... you should check it out?"

Jaden sshook her shoulders in disbelief. Was going to be this useless?

" Really, Rosh? Are you that coward so as to not accompany me?"

" You're the one with the lightsaber, after all!"

" No! We do this together! If you don't want to lead on, fine by me, but you'll be right behind me, understand?"

He nodded in response and they got to work. Carefully and slowly, they snuck upon the stormtroopers, both of them taking out one target. As Rosh was exhaling, relieved that it was over, Jaden felt movment in the bushes in front of them. The Force screamed a warning at her and she pushed Rosh and herself out of the way of a crimson lightsaber.

" Wow! A sith, Jaden be careful!" he said pushing the enemy back a few steps.

By now, Jaden knew that even if Rosh would be brave enough to join her, it would be pretty useless, for he was armed with only a blaster. Taking on this son of a gun was her responsability now.

" Surrender and we will spare your life! Don't make me do this!" she gave him his first and only warning.

" Ha, you think the Disciples of Ragnos will back down from a fight with you, two-bit jedi younglings? You are pathetic and will die!" he said, jumping for an aerial slash.

" Well, you had your chance!" she answered and lit her ocean blue lightsaber, taking a defensive stance. The two clashed swords for more than ten minutes, not one of them relenting or showing signs of exhaustion. It was Jaden's first real life or death battle, so she was extra careful not to take a wrong step, as she was probing her enemy's strenghts and weaknesses. He had a medium stance, not too fast or too strong and had a habit of using Form IV Ataru-acrobatic attacks. After he failed to strike her down using an angle to the right slash, she bent backwards, rolled her writsts and in a quick movement, cut the assailant's right hand off.

Shouting from pain, he grabbed his lightsaber with his remaining hand and tried to stab her in the stomach, but Jaden jumped over him and used a reverse stance to stab him in the neck, effectively ending him.

Rosh Penin had never seen a display of skill and acrobatics like that ever. This Jaden Korr girl was very talented and beautiful, on top of that. He dared to dream to get to know her better; they would make a great team...maybe more, who knows?

"WOOOOW! That was awesome, Jaden! You're the best duelist I've ever seen!" he congratulated her and, to her suprise, hugged her.

" Thank you, Rosh! But... could you please let go of me... you're killing me!" she said, gently pushing him away. She didn't realise it at the moment, but she was blushing a little.

" Oh, my bad!" he said putting his hands up. " Let's jump over that cliff and see what's going on. There's bound to be answers on the other side!" he suggested and Jaden appreciated that he finally got the courage to take the lead.

The two of them used the dead cultist's climbing cable and made their way up, then jumped into the shallow waters of the river. Once they were at the Massassi Temple, they heard noises and saw a strange, orange light in the distance. Jaden took the lead, leaving Rosh behind her a few paces. Taking a few fugitive glances from behind a wall, she spotted three people looking vaguely similar to the one that she slashed down not too long ago. Two of them resembled bodyguards, as they had heavy armor on them. The one in the middle, a woman, a witch or something, was holding a sceptre of sorts, drawing energy from the temple's structure.

Jaden tried to get a better view of the situation, but just then, Rosh started climbing to her and dislodged a few rocks. The strange witch turned around with her accursed sceptre and the beam knocked Jaden out, who fell on top of Rosh.

He was hurt from the fall but did enjoy holding her in his arms.

(what both of them did not know was the fact that the beam that hit Jaden was composed of concentrated dark side energies, which would later play a role in her developing dark aligned powers)

Later that day...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _Welcome..._

Later that day...

"... JADEN!" Rosh yelled with worry in his voice. The noise broke her from her trance-like dream. She did not remember what it was about, but she felt that it was important.

Suddenly, a hand was extended to her and she stared dumbly at it.

" Kyle Katarn, jedi master, at your service!" the late middle aged man said, while he helped her up. " We saw a huge flash of light and heard something of an explosion coming from the temple!" he added.

Jaden Korr had to grip her head to stop the world from spinning. She remembered seeing a woman, flanked by two goons that resembled jedi-dark jedi, maybe- and she was holding a sceptre against the temple, siphoning energy. A painful mindstroke later, she remebered Rosh's carelessness, which got attracted the cursed woman's attention. The beam hit her and she fell unconcious. Who knew how long she laid there... on top of Rosh, of all things.

Dizzy and tired, hungry and spent, she leaned against the wall to stop herself from falling face flat on the ground. The other new students didn't lift a finger, probably still shocked from the crash and what not. She couldn't blame them... on the same note, she couldn't be blamed for not befriending any of them... COWARDS!

Wait, where did that thought come from?

" Welcome to a day in the life of a jedi!" master Katarn chuckled. " There's always that bit of trouble that keeps graying one's- or everyone's- hair!"

" What happened?" Jaden asked, her head still hurting from whatever spaceship hit it. Also, her hair was all tangled up and her jacket and pants were torn and burned in different places. Some were intimate places.

Blushing in annoyance and humiliation, she muttered something under her breath, but then returned her gaze towards the rest of the people there. Rosh, the loud fool that just couldn't maintain a stealthy stance even if his life depended on it, master Katarn, plus another five students, two human girls, a zabrak girl, a kel dor male and a rodian.

Not too soon after, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, the renowned hero of the New Republic, Luke Skywalker, made his appearence and asked around for what had happened. The students- Rosh especially- were left speechless for a moment, before regaining their composure and reporting in on what they saw or heard. Luke Skywalker listened to their reports carefully, yet his gaze rested upon his fellow jedi master, Kyle Katarn, and Jaden herself. That did not sit well with her at first, for she was still in a kind of state of shock. Master Katarn then turned to his superior and they talked in private for a couple of minutes, time in which Rosh stood by her side, helping her regain her ballance. How nice of him.

The studens were then told to gather into the general meetings hall, were they were met with the sight of a giant pile of luggage; their luggage.

" Sorry for not bothering to check each bag for their tags, but I tried to bring them to you as soon as possible! the aged overseer said, bowing his head to master Katarn and the rest of the students.

Kyle laughed it off, cracking some joke about _" nowaday' lazy youngsters"_. He put a reassuring hand on the overseer's shoulder, thanked him, then sent him and the rest of his people to the mess hall to enjoy a well earned break.

Turning back to the crowd waiting a few meters behind him, Kyle coughed, getting their attention, then spoke aloud:

" Hello there! To those that don't know me already, my name is Kyle Katarn; I'm one of the Jedi Masters 'round here. This is your first day at the New Order's Academy. I welcome you and give you my best regards! Here you will be learning the ways of the Force, how to solve both common and difficult problems in this beautiful, yet troubled Galaxy, all the while helping those in need. In order to achieve this, you will each attend courses in lightsaber combat, Force power choice, development and use, history, diplomacy, foreign languages, technical know-how, weapon maintenance ..."

Somebody in the back yawned, another whispered "boring" "nonsense" or "wacky space cowboy" or whatever.

"... and, most importantly... MANNERS!" Kyle emphasized to the point of shouting.

Jaden and Rosh were staying next to each other on a bench in the back. They were flanked by a tall, gray coloured twi'lek girl and a short, green rodian respectively. Rosh couldn't help himself from yawning a bit too loud, plus he even laughed at the mention of boredom. Some higher god that patronized stupidity must have blessed him then, for he was the one that dished out the cowboy nickname, Jaden thought. He and a few other students were suddenly Force pulled to the front, much to the amuzement of their peers.

" Oh! We've got smarties around here! Now, who of you is the chief joker here, hmmm?" Katarn asked, giving them a severe glare that almost froze their blood on the spot.

The tall, towering, dressed in black, blonde human boy- Josh was his name-, the common looking kel-dor male whose name was Adokoon abd the sumarily dressed, snappish zabrak girl called Alanna, all turned their heads to Rosh in response, before stepping backwards a good two meters.

Kyle was mentally laughing at their attempted joke. The hundreds of years old " he did it" blame- oh, how many times he'd pulled that off when he was in his teenage years at the Imperial Academy, back in the nasty " Old Days". His poor roommate had quite the hard time rinsing the rust off of every weapon in the armory (don't forget cleaning the TIE bombers) because of him.

Still, he let them play their little game, this time only. Keeping his severe demeanor, he turned his full attention to the spiky haired human youngter.

" Ah, so you're the one making fun of my _boring wise words_ , arent'ya?" his voice boomed.

" B-b-but it-it wasn't my fault-t, master Katarn!" Rosh muttered in his defence, trying to get himself together. " I had a rough day crash landing on a foreign planet, fighting howlers, stormtroopers and a sith apprentice with my friend Jaden there!" he managed to let out pointing his finger at the said girl.

" _Curse you Rosh, for bringing this up! Why couldn't you leave me out of the issue?"_ Jaden thought as she stood up, levitating her lightsaber off her palm as if to emphasize her friend's words.

Kyle lifted his brows at the sight. Students that had already built their lightsabers were unheard of so far. To achieve such a feat without professional aid or guidance was extremely difficult. He had to give the girl credit: she was the one that took out that sith, that was found dead near the Massassi Temple. Without training too!

" Aaaa, it's you! I remember you two superheroes wannabes!" he laughed, while gesturing for Jaden to step forward.

As she reached Rosh's side, Katarn Force pulled her lightsaber into his waiting hand and gave it a thorough examination. A minute later, he activated it. The ocean blue plasma beam illuminated the room, much to the awe- and envy- of the other students.

" Uuuuuhhh! NICE!" one said.

" Totally awesome!" another said.

" That is too cool!" ths rodian that stood next to Rosh on the bench added.

" Pfffft! 'Could have made a better one! That colour's just ugly, yuck!" the twi'lek that previously flanked Jaden pointed out.

" I'm goin' to get myself a golden one!" the zabrak Alanna said.

" THAT's WHAT SHE SAID!" Josh shouted to the others, giggles soon errupting from the crowd, while the zabrak's light brown face turned to an ashamed red.

Kyle used the Force to push them all back in their seats in order to silence them. Turning his attention back at the two students in front of him, he exhaled.

"Well, at least you seem to be a good natured one, Jaden!"

" Thank you, master Katarn!" she replied, curtly nodding as well.

" Great! I was hoping for that answer! That means you will be helping your friend here carry all the luggage to their owner's respective rooms. Careful though, some of them may be fragile!" he pointed out with a smile. " OH!" he said, as if he'd forgotten a very important detail. " I'll be safeguarding this until then! Have fun!" he added, then pocketed Jaden's lightsaber.

Master Katarn soon retreated, leaving the choice of rooms and respective roomates, beds and other such details to the students themselves. They each received a personalized datapad with a layout of the Academy, most importantly the dormitories, the mess hall, the training rooms, gardens, the spaceport and more.

Indeed, the choice of rooms was the most diffuclt part. No doubt- Jaden realised- that master Katarn and the rest of the teachers and graduates were having a good time watching the new students argue for such a nonsense. Anyway, as her peers made their choice, she and Rosh were forced to act as pack beasts, hauling, delivering luggage. _" A TRUE LESSON IN HUMILITY, BAH_!" she cursed mentally, before snapping out of it and focusing on the menial task.

There would simply not be any choice on there end. By the time they were nearly done, only one room, the oldest and most remote in the entire Academy remained unoccupied. Rosh, already posessing some degree of training in the manipulation of the Force, decided to simply levitate the stuff to the aforementioned place, while she struggled to carry two bags at a time.

As the two friends passed the doorstep, they were greeted by the gray twi'lek as well as the green rodian boy from before.

" Hello there... **servants**!" the girl said, a playful smirk plastered on her face. " Welcome to out most _honoured_ establishment! Thanks to the Order's immense hospitality, the place and the beds got cleaned up before our arrival!" she extended her arms, while bowing her head in some form of greeting. " I was half expecting to have to put up with lice or any other vermin! Yuck!" she grimaced at the thought.

The rodian boy gestured for her to cut it out, but it was useless. He knew that as well. Instead, he stepped forward, grabbed his and his amuzed colleague's bag out of Rosh and Jaden's expecting hands and brought them to their respective owners. After he was done, he turned his attention back at his two new roommates. He extended his right hand; a universal form of greeting and friendship that he had recently learned about.

" Hello there! My name is Raltheran!" he presented himself as they shook hands. "I'm sorry for my friend here! You see, Sabrina has a... volcanic personality, thanks, in part at least, to her race and upbringing!" he added with a smirk.

" HEY! I heard that, you suction cup face!" the twi'lek shouted in response and threw a pillow aimed for his head. Luckily, Rosh managed to use the Force to stop it from reaching his target.

Jaden felt a little awkaward; well, more than a little, actually. She had never before shared a room with anyone else, let alone three new people! Granted, she had befriended Rosh earlier that day, but still, she didn't feel too comfortable in this new situation.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello there, Jedi Knight fans, dear readers!**

 **I'm sorry if this story has long intervals between its updates, but, as a whole, it's a bit difficult to write. Jedi Academy wasn't actually centered on the Yavin IV Academy's life, so there's going to be quite a bit of original content there.**

 **Also, I hope you can guess what planted the seeds of doubt, resent, regret and hostility in the promising jedi student, Jaden Korr. :)**

 **If you have any suggestions at all, by all means, please PM me or leave a review.**

 **!Know that I won't leave this story unfinished!**

 ***Ad***

 **Also, for those that do not know already, I also have another Star Wars fanfic going on "** _ **A madman's innocence**_ " **that I'll hope you'll be checking out!**

 ***ad ends***

 **Thank you so much for your time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _**Accomodation (or is it?)**_

She had claimed the remotest of beds as her own. Rosh had tken the one between her and Sabrina, for which Jaden was forever thankful; she didn't think she could live so close to that twi'lek. Ten minutes after meeting the girl and she couldn't stand her bickering anymore! This wasn't some hotel on an exotic planet, but a _Jedi Academy._ Such lazy banthas like her shouldn't have been accepted in the first place!

She sighed and berated herself for having such thoughts. Who was she to judge others? Certainly no jedi master; not even a knight or padawan yet! Although… she still managed to sneak into the still ruined High Temple on Coruscant to find the schematics and components to build her very own lightsaber. The one thing she managed to create with her own two hands and that master had taken it!

What if he'll never give it back to her? Just so that she'll be on par with her fellows?

" Hey Jaden! What's with the pout? 'Something wrong?" Rosh's voice woke her from her trance-like state.

She shook her head clear, then turned to him, lips pressed into a fake smile.

" I'm okay-never been better!" her attitude faltered. " Though that crash and the fights got me tired, dead tired, might I add!" she massaged her temples.

Rosh lifted his brows, yet didn't say anything- prying was not his thing. He understppd her need for a break; hell, he could use one!

Without further ado, he unpacked the rest of his stuff, sorted them into his footlocker, then got a change of clothes and a towel, making his way to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, having had to endure Sabrina's endless knocking and cursing at the door, he got out, along with waves of steam.

" Finally! That ain't a sauna you idiot! I need to ready myself, in case the call for us!" she spat at him before entering the bathroom, shutting the door with a bang and locking it.

" I swear it on the third Corellian hell that I'll tie your head-tails to the bed if you talk like that again!" he shouted and banged his fist in the door, before going back to his bed.

He frowned, rolled his eyes and paced around the room. It seemed like Jaden had dozed off while he was still showering. Strange thing, given all the ruckus the _Gray Primadonna_ was making. Raltheran, on the other hand, seemed to be reading something.

" Hey man! What's up?" he approached the rodian.

" Hey! Not that I mind, but you should use the word **sentient.** Some get insulted otherwise!" he answered. Given Rosh's apologetic look, he quickly added: " Just a friendly advice, that's all!" he threw him the datapad. " While you were wasting all the hot water on Yavin IV, Master Katarn- Kyle- sent us our first instructions. We're to go to the cantina in about half an hour!"

" Gee, thanks! I forgot to power up that thing!" he silently ran off to his footlocker, opening the first compartiment and taking the device.

"(Humans are such weird creatures! This one in particular!)" Raltheran spoke to himself in Rodian, before resuming his reading of Yavin System's history.

Rosh eventually read his instructions, nothing too fancy on his datapad. What really did worry him was the incoming ceremony and the appointment of a master. He just didn't wasn't to end up with a jokester like Katarn or a stuck-up conservatory like Master Horrn. But knowing his luck…

Jaden stirred and mumbled something. Rosh turned to look at her and smiled at the sight. Her bob shaped red hair was in disarray, she was sprawled all over the bed, but her face seemed… peaceful, almost serene. Truly, she was beautiful! How lucky of him, to have her as his friend!

A glance at the electronic watch on the datapad told him that they didn't have much time left. As much as he hated doing something like this, he shook Jaden awake, as gently as possible.

" Mother…" she mumbled. "Leave me alone! Go bother my siblings!" she muttered with disdain.

Rosh Penin shook her a little harder and called out her name. This time, she opened her stunning azure eyes and scanned the room.

" Owww!" she rubbed her face. "Must have fallen asleep… where are the **Beauty and the Beast**?" she asked in confusion.

Penin laughed at the nicknames she gave the others, but then told her on an urgent tone.

"Mess hall. We're due to meet there in about fifteen minutes!" he showed her the datapad. " Better hurry up and get ready!"

With a jump and speed worthy of the Galactic Olympics, she jolted out of the bed and into the bathroom. In less than ten minutes, she was out, drying her hair and combing it into something acceptable.

" Turn around or get out! I have to put some good clothes on!" she told him, to which Rosh nodded with a slight blush and exited the room.

Not too soon after, she joined him. How he had a spare outfit that looked exactly like the other one, he had no idea.

The mess hall was large and deafening. With about sixty new students- almost all of fthem teenagers- plus the twenty jedi knights and jedi masters and the staff of the Academy, it was pretty much crowded.

After taking their respective trays, the pair found themselves a couple of seats, not too far from Raltheran and Sabrina, who welcomed them in their own way.

After a minute of awkawardness, they began talking.

Raltheran confessed that it wasn't his choice to become a jedi, but rather his parents', for they wanted their third son to have a better future than the rest of them, who were forced to take crappy jobs back on Rodia. As a jedi in training, he was entitled to a monthly stipend of 700 credits, half of which he intended to send back home.

Sabrina brushed off what she called _his drama_ and started talking about herself. The gray skinned twi'lek came from a somewhat noble family from Felucia, of which she was the only child- that she knew of, that is. Her life at the palace, as much as she loved it, eventually bored her. She had enough of being overly pampered, told what to do, how to behave, how to respect each and every freaky ritual that the planet inhabitants held as sacred, as well as whom to eventually marry… so when a routine yearly medical analysis found out that her Force Sensitivity had manifested itself, she immediately signed herself on Master Skywalker's Academy. Since the New Jedi Order could overrule any family authority- if the applicant gave his accord- her parents couldn't do anything about it and here she was.

Rosh's story wasn't too different. As he already told Jaden, he was the youngest son of senator Arkus Penin. Because of his family's status, he was treated like a prince, but he hated it. He wanted to prove himself to be capable, to bring honor to his name and his family, not to sit by and let all the doors be opened to him without so much of an effort, or to have all obstacles removed and have everything arranged everytime and everywhere.

Jaden lied about her past, telling them that she was the daughter of a Coruscanti sublevel 3 droid shop owner. It was the reason why she excelled at technical stuff and droids. Plus, one droid that belonged to a jedi probably came into her father's hands one day. He asked her to decode him as he worked on the other models. As she did so, she discovered a set of lightsaber building plans. Awed, she began gathering necessary parts and spent whatever credits she had saved for the purchase of necklace which, without the merchant knowing, was a Force Crystal. She just felt…pulled towards it, as if it was meant for her, so she bought it.

All of them ate the vegetable salad that they were served and drank the fruit juice tankard. Once they were finished, master Katarn rose up, called a bag with the Force, threw it in the air, then all the older jedi used the Force to share the contents to the students: chocolate bars, with a welcoming tag and name of the addressed one.

Students started cheering as they reached for the dessert.

Rosh read the small piece of paper and frowned: " _For Rosh Pain-in-the-butt!_

Jaden read her aloud: " _Your lightsaber is the most valuable weapon; don't lose it!"_ Master Katarn's way of mocking her, she gritted her teeth, before crushing the paper in her hand.

After they were finished, they were shown the most important facilities of the Academy and right at the end, they were brought into the main meeting area: a great stone hall, with stone steps right at the far end, going up to the windows, through which bright lights entered the room.

Master Skywalker awaited them up there. He turned around and, with a hand gesture, invited them to sit down. The other masters took their rightful places at the beginning of the steps.

The Grandmaster welcome them and started assigning more students to each master, given the low number of jedi as of then,

"…Raltheran, you'll be assigned to master Horrn…Sabrina, you will work with master Kalya…"

"…Rosh Penin, you will work with master Katarn! Jaden Korr, you too will work with master Katarn!"

The two students in question looked at each other dumbfounded and silently cursed whoever out there hated them so much.


End file.
